


First Love

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Tumblr prompts [41]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Body Paint, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Painting, Pet Names, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: “I will try my best,” Izzy replied with an amused smile, her eyes watching Clary dip the brush in her hand into the first pot with a light pink colour. “What are you going to paint on me, anyway?”“Flowers because they are beautiful like the human body, especially the female body, and I looked up the meaning of different flowers,” Clary replied while leaning over her girlfriend, touching her skin with the first careful swipe of colour and chuckling when Isabelle shivered thanks to the cold paint being spread across her hip and the nude panties they had specially bought for this project.





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> _“You weren’t supposed to laugh!” with clizzy please! ❤❤_

“I thought you need photos, not a video?” Isabelle watched Clary set up the camera in front of the sheet-covered couch and adjust it so the whole furniture would be in the frame. Her eyebrows were drawn together in a small frown in concentration until the camera was set up to her liking.

“Technically, yes. But a video would be easier than getting up all the time to take a photo. And I want to paint proper sketches of the process, meaning I should be in the frame as well, otherwise it wouldn’t be...real,” Clary answered and brushed a red strand of her behind her ear, sorting through the different small pots with colours on the coffee table before straightening and looking at her girlfriend with a slightly worried expression.

“The video is only for me to have more material to choose from but if you’re not comfortable with that--”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I don’t mind and the thought of you filming this is kind of sexy, I have to admit,” Izzy replied with a cheeky grin, sprawling out on the couch while only being dressed in a nude bra and panties, revealing a distracting amount of skin.

Clary felt her cheeks heat up a little, not sure if it was caused by her girlfriend’s flirty words or the way she was unabashedly lounging on the couch as if she wasn’t almost naked. She took a deep breath, told her racing heart to calm down and forced her brain to focus back on the task at hand. Clary reached for a brush and leant towards the camera, once again checking that it was capturing the right frame before finally hitting the record button.

“Try to stay relaxed, even if the colours will probably feel pretty cold. It would be good if you could keep your facial expression as neutral as possible,” she directed Izzy while walking up to the couch in her oversized, paint splattered shirt and shorts she always used for bigger projects that could result in herself getting covered with paint.

This project was a little more important than most others, though, because it wasn’t a just for fun thing - it was for one of her art courses in school and the mark was damn important for her further studies. Clary still had enough time for the whole project but she wanted to get started with the source material so she could focus on the sketches and paintings as soon as possible.

The task for the project was simple enough: it should contain the human body and the creators biggest passion but it was supposed to be a series of pictures - if they went with drawings, photos or other media was up to them. Clary had decided on the content of her project pretty quickly because her passion was art, especially painting, and it didn’t take too long for her to decide that she could incorporate the human body by making it the canvas of a painting. That way Clary could also combine the two things she loved the most in the world in one project; painting and her girlfriend.

“I will try my best,” Izzy replied with an amused smile, her eyes watching Clary dip the brush in her hand into the first pot with a light pink colour. “What are you going to paint on me, anyway?”

“Flowers because they are beautiful like the human body, especially the female body, and I looked up the meaning of different flowers,” Clary replied while leaning over her girlfriend, touching her skin with the first careful swipe of colour and chuckling when Isabelle shivered thanks to the cold paint being spread across her hip and the nude panties they had specially bought for this project.

“A pink rose for admiration and appreciation,” she muttered while starting on the outlines of said rose, painting it all in one colour first to fill in the details with a darker shade of pink later. Clary tried to not get distracted by the way the muscles in her lover’s stomach visibly twitched a little with every touch of cold paint to her skin but it was impossible to keep the small smile off her lips.

“I also decided on gladiolus to represent _strength of character_ , iris for _inspiration_ , jasmine for _grace and elegance_ and lilac,” Clary added the last one with a mutter and she could feel Izzy's gaze on her face, not watching the movements of the brush on her skin anymore. Her heart beat a little bit faster and she tried to keep her focus on painting rather than her gorgeous girlfriend looking at her with what surely was curiosity.

“And what does lilac stand for?” Isabelle asked and of course, she noticed how Clary had left out just this one meaning.

“ _First love_ ,” came the mumbled answer and Clary felt her cheeks heat up some more. She didn’t even know why she got all shy about this because they had long since passed the stage of saying “I love you” comfortable and her girlfriend also knew that she was Clary’s first love - the brief crush on a girl in middle school aside - but she still felt a little awkward about revealing that the meanings of the flowers were referring not only to the human/female body in general but to Isabelle specifically. She was Clary’s inspiration, a source of strength, a graceful young woman that had stolen her heart in the blink of an eye from the very first moment they met.

“You are so incredibly sweet, babe.”

Clary ducked out of the way when her girlfriend reached for hear, probably wanting to pull her closer or sit up for a kiss but she chided Izzy with a “Don’t move and don’t distract me until I’m done” that caused the other girl to chuckle but she still sank back into the cushions of the couch.

“I will distract you _so much_ once this is over with,  mi princesa,” Isabelle promised with an audible grin, as usual enjoying the fact how easy it was to get Clary’s cheeks to gain a very similar colour to her gorgeous, fiery-red hair.

“Come on, don’t do this to me.” Clary tried to glare at her lover and it was thoroughly unfair to imply such things when there was still this much work ahead. She needed to keep focusing on the painting which was already difficult enough with Izzy’s breathtakingly beautiful body as a canvas and such promises only made it worse.

“Lo siento, mi amor, I will behave now.”

Said behaving only lasted for about ten minutes because Isabelle started chuckling softly when Clary painted the first streak of light purple onto the skin close to hear ribs, the soft bristles of the brush tickling her sensitive side.

“You weren’t supposed to laugh but stay serious,” Clary complained but there was barely hidden laughter in her voice as well, the contagious sound of her girlfriend’s almost-giggles making it impossible not to join in.

“Then stop tickling me and I’ll stop laughing,” was the immediate reply and Clary huffed in mock indignation but she still tried to be a little more careful with the way she painted Izzy’s delicate skin in such ticklish spots.

The whole procedure of getting the painting ended up taking quite a long longer to finish than anticipated, not just because Isabelle loved to distract her one way or another - e.g. stealing the brush and playfully smearing paint across her lover’s cheek or neck or making comment about how they would both need a shower afterwards - and the battery of the camera giving out in the middle of it. It did get finished in the end and if Clary made quite a few more screenshots from the video than strictly necessary for the sketches she wanted to draw them as, nobody had to know about it!

**Author's Note:**

>  _Mi princesa_ \- My princess  
>  _Lo siento, mi amor_ \- I'm sorry, my love


End file.
